1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a lens barrel and an image pickup unit, and particularly to a technical field in which miniaturization and the like are achieved by forming a print pattern that has a light shielding function and which is to adjust an interval between lenses in a direction of an optical axis.
2. Description of the Invention
Various image pickup devices such as video cameras, still cameras and the like have a lens barrel in which a plurality of lenses are arranged in a state of being separated from each other in a direction of an optical axis.
In addition, an image pickup unit referred to as a camera module having a plurality of lenses, an image pickup element and the like arranged therein has recently been incorporated into various electronic devices, for example portable telephones, personal computers, PDAs (Personal Digital Assistants) and the like so that the electronic devices such as portable telephones, personal computers, PDAs and the like are used also as an image pickup device.
When various image pickup devices as described above pick up an image of a subject, rays of light that have entered a lens pass through various paths within a lens barrel or an image pickup unit, and then form an image on an image pickup surface of an image pickup element. At this time, when undesired reflected light, scattered light, stray light or the like occurs at a lens, the image pickup element or the like, a phenomenon such as a so-called ghost, which is a light ring or spot or the like, a so-called flare, which is partial whitening of the image, or the like may occur in the image, which lowers image quality significantly.
An image pickup device in related art is disclosed, for example, which blocks detrimental rays of light from the outside of the effective diameter of a lens by a light shielding sheet disposed between the lens and another lens, for example, to prevent the lowering of image quality due to the occurrence of such a ghost or flare.